


found a home in you

by boneswrites



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, Kisses, M/M, Pet Adoption, Soft Carlos Reyes, Soft TK Strand, Softness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: The fire had been small and easy to extinguish, but as a precaution, Owen had sent TK to do a walk around the house to make sure it was out and everything was secure.TK carefully inspects the side of the house, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.He’s about to move on once he’s satisfied that everything is fine, but stops in his tracks when he hears a low whimper. It’s so small and frightened, he would have missed it if his foot had crunched the fallen leaves littered on the ground as he moved.Alternatively: The last thing TK expected to hear during his walk around a house after a call, were low whimpers and cries coming from a nearby bush.Good Things Happen Bingo Prompt:Tarlos + adopting a pet
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127894
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	found a home in you

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some fluff and softness! Really, this may be one of the softest things I've ever written. It's 5.3k words for pure fluff. I had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!

“Strand, report.” 

TK presses down on the button to reply, momentarily sending static through the radio. “All good on the south, east and north sides, Cap. Moving to the west side now.” 

The fire had been small and easy to extinguish, but as a precaution, Owen had sent TK to do a walk around the house to make sure it was out and everything was secure. 

TK carefully inspects the side of the house, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He’s about to move on once he’s satisfied that everything is fine, but stops in his tracks when he hears a low whimper. It’s so small and frightened, he would have missed it if his foot had crunched the fallen leaves littered on the ground beneath him. 

He hears more whines. Careful of his speed and movements, TK follows the sounds, eventually leading him to a nearby bush. He switches on the flashlight attached to his turnout coat and shines the light into the shrub. He spots little movements, and then his eyes land on a small puppy, visibly shaking, trying to move through the tight space while looking at him with a fearful gaze.

TK’s face immediately softens and his heart grows a little at seeing the puppy. 

Before he can move or say anything else, his radio comes to life and the sudden noise spooks the puppy and makes it retreat a little in the small space. 

“TK, almost done?”

“Yeah, Cap. I’ll be just a minute,” TK replies.

The puppy is still looking at TK with an alarmed expression. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” TK speaks with a gentle tone, kneeling to be closer to the puppy, his movements slow and calculated. “You’re safe now.”

The puppy seems to relax the slightest bit at hearing TK’s voice, knowing it’s directed at it. However, still on edge though, the puppy still looks scared. 

TK takes a look around, hoping to find anyone in the vicinity but quickly discovers it’s just him. Making up his mind, he takes off his turnout coat and lays it on the ground next to him, which proves to be the easy part. Sitting on his knees, he carefully reaches into the bush, aiming for the puppy but each time he gets close, the puppy’s cries get louder. Instinctively, TK pulls back and then tries again. After a few times, he manages to delicately wrap his hand around the puppy, pulling it out of the bush through its screaming and fidgeting. TK supposes the screaming could mean one of two things: the puppy has never been held before, so the human touch is foreign to it or the puppy has a negative connection with said human touch. The second option breaks TK’s heart a little.

He then efficiently wraps the puppy in his coat and holds it close to his chest. Although he could still hear some whimpering, the puppy seems to calm down a little at being held this way. It’s a warm Austin day, the sun’s heat bouncing off surfaces in the hot atmosphere, but TK supposes the puppy hasn’t felt the kind of warmth that comes with being gently held before. 

“Hey, what’s that?” Paul asks when TK emerges, being the first to notice the little lump in TK’s arms. 

Before TK can reply, the puppy’s little head sneaks out through the fabric, slightly intrigued by the new sound that is Paul’s voice. 

“No way!” Mateo’s face lights up, his voice filled with excitement at seeing the puppy.

It’s clear the new stimuli and voices scare the puppy a little, because it turns its head towards TK again, looking for reassurance. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he smiles at the puppy, then to the crew: “Found this adorable little girl while doing the walk around.”

Judd’s the first to approach TK and the puppy, a smile spread on his face. “Hey, sweetheart.” He slowly extends his arm and pets her a few times. She’s still shaken but doesn’t cry at Judd’s touch.

“Do you mind for a sec?” TK asks Judd.

“Not at all,” Judd replies.

TK then carefully hands the puppy over to Judd, watching as Judd does the same as he did and holds her close and she snuggles against him. And the sight of seeing a big man like Judd cradling a tiny puppy against his chest is enough to melt any heart.

TK jogs over to Owen. “Can I ask around real quick?” He gestures to the crowd of onlookers that have gathered near the house. 

“Sure,” Owen nods.

However, the peace is short lived, and at noticing TK’s absence, the puppy starts whimpering loudly and fidgeting in Judd’s hold. “I think she wants TK,” the Texan says as the rest of the team gather around to watch the puppy. 

“Aw, she’s already attached to him,” Marjan says, her voice calm and playful. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Judd says lightly to the puppy. “TK will be back in a second.” 

TK joins them a few minutes later. “She’s not anyone’s puppy, no one has seen her before.”

“Well, I guess that means she's coming back with us,” Judd says as he hands her back to TK. “Besides, she’s already attached to you, man.”

“Hey, come here,” TK coos, adjusting her against his chest. Being back in TK’s arms stops the whimpering coming from the puppy. 

They hear Owen announce that it’s time to go and they all start piling into the firetruck, TK is the last one to get in, sitting by the window as Owen closes the door and hops into the front. The start of the big, loud engine startles the puppy and she starts shaking again, TK instantly runs his hand gently over her small body, trying to reassure her and calm her down. It works after a few minutes, and it seems like she grows a little braver because she’s climbing out of TK’s coat and taking a look outside the window as the city goes by in a blur. 

TK still has a firm hold on her, and he’s looking down at her with a smile.

“Oh, this is just way too cute,” Paul speaks up, followed by him snapping more than a few pictures on his phone. 

“Buttercup is at the firehouse today,” Mateo points out. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Marjan replies. “He’s the sweetest boy.” 

“He is,” Owen joins the conversation. “But I guess we’ll find out his tendency towards jealously.” 

“Yeah,” Paul agrees. “We all know how he is when it comes to his favorite person and how protective he gets.”

All eyes turn to TK at Paul’s words.

TK playfully rolls his eyes and chuckles. “It’s gonna be fine. If anything, I think he’s going to be super protective and loving towards this little girl.”

The truck is parked in the firehouse ten minutes later, and everyone jumps out while TK cautiously steps down.

“Alright, everyone, you know your chores,” Owen instructs. “TK, you take care of this little girl, get some towels, set them up for her and pour her some milk into a bowl and fill another one with water.”

TK nods and makes his way up the stairs, securing his hold on her as he ascends the steps.

He puts her down on the towels until he gets the water and milk for her, but as soon as he walks away, she starts crying and takes small steps in an effort to follow TK into the kitchen. 

TK smiles when he notices and leans down to pick her up. He moves around the kitchen to retrieve a couple of bowls and then opens the fridge to take out the milk, using one hand to get everything ready. 

Once the milk and water are set near the towels, she manages to take a few licks of both before she’s going back to TK.

“Alright, come here,” TK leans back against the cushion, settling her on his chest. She snuggles against his AFD t-shirt and closes her eyes. 

TK keeps running his palm over her body, both to keep her calm and to make sure she’s clean until he takes her to the vet.

The ringing of his phone wakes her up, but doesn’t scare her too much. She’s clearly content in TK’s care.

TK smiles as he reads the caller ID.

“Hey, babe,” TK answers, the smile evident in his voice.

“Hi, baby,” comes Carlos’s reply. 

“How’s your day been?”

“Fine,” Carlos replies. “Went on patrol for a few hours and back at the station now. Lunch break. How’s your shift been?”

“Last call was interesting,” TK responds. 

“Yeah? How’s the puppy?” Carlos asks, and TK can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“You heard already?”

“Yeah,” Carlos chuckles. “Not heard as much as saw. Paul sent me a couple of pictures.” 

“Ah,” TK mirrors Carlos’s chuckle.

“It may be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen,” Carlos adds, affection radiating through his voice. 

“She’s so small, Carlos,” TK says, his voice filled with awe. “She was so scared and she was shaking so much. She cried when I have her to Judd for a minute.” 

“She feels safe with you. I know the feeling,” Carlos expresses, his tone filled with love.

A blush colors TK’s cheeks as he continues running his hand over the puppy’s short fur. 

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s currently asleep,” TK replies. “Hold on.”

TK expertly snaps a selfie, showing him comfortably lying back against the cushions and the puppy propped up on his chest, fast asleep with a peaceful look on her little face. 

“Check your messages,” TK tells Carlos once he sends it.

It takes Carlos a few seconds to reply. “My heart is exploding with how cute this is, Ty.” 

TK chuckles. 

“I have to go back to work,” Carlos says with some sadness. “But I’ll pass by the firehouse after my shift.”

It was one of the days Carlos finishes work before TK, and he’d usually head home right after, making dinner for them and waiting for his boyfriend to come home. But the puppy definitely calls for a slight change in plans. 

“Okay, babe. Can’t wait to see you. Be careful, please.”

“I will,” Carlos promises. “Can’t wait to see you too, babe. And be careful, too.” 

Once they end their phone call, TK looks up and sees Owen approach him with a small smile on his face. On cue, the puppy wakes up and stretches her tiny legs, letting out a yawn and then settles her eyes on TK.

“Hi, sweetheart,” TK smiles back at her.

“Can I?” Owen asks, gesturing to the puppy.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” TK nods. “But beware, she may not like it, given her track record with everyone. Don’t take it personally, though,” he adds with a chuckle.

The puppy proves TK right, because she lets out a cry as soon as she’s off TK’s chest. Owen raises an eyebrow and gently puts her back down, watching as she stops crying. 

“It’s kinda hard to not take it personally,” Owen jokes. “I’m glad she feels safe with you.”

TK nods. “I’m getting attached to her, too. But we need to find out if her family is looking for her.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Carlos and I are off tomorrow, we can take her to the vet and check if she has a microchip. We can take it from there, and see what the options are if she doesn’t have a chip,” TK explains. “And for tonight, I was thinking of taking her back home with me, if Carlos would be okay with that.” TK takes a hold of the puppy, moving her up and steadies her against his collarbone, she snuggles there and pushes her face into TK’s neck, making him giggle as her nose brushes against one of his ticklish spots.

Owen nods. “That sounds like a good plan.” He spots movement from the corner of his eye and turns to look over his shoulder. 

Buttercup makes his way into the space and goes straight to TK. 

“Hey, buddy,” Owen says, petting Buttercup’s soft fur. “We have someone for you to meet. Let’s see how this goes.” 

Buttercup looks between TK and Owen, his eyes questioning and then landing on the puppy. 

Buttercup sniffs once and then twice and gets closer to her. 

TK feels the puppy’s muscles tensing under his touch as she moves and sits up, looking at the older dog with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” TK reassures the puppy with a soft voice, gently rubbing her back. 

Owen slowly takes out his phone, careful of his movements so he doesn’t spook either dog. He opens the camera app and starts recording a video. 

Buttercup sniffs a few more times, watching the puppy closely and then looks back up at TK again, his brown eyes speaking a thousand words.

Buttercup licks the side of the puppy’s face, and TK’s face splits into the biggest smile. He can feel her start to relax, too.

“There we go,” TK speaks. “You like her, huh, bud?” He ruffles Buttercup’s fur. 

Buttercup’s response is a wagging his tail and giving TK a smile. 

“Good boy,” Owen laughs, dropping a kiss to Buttercup’s head. 

TK gets to his feet, Buttercup’s eyes trailed on him, and he takes a few steps away from the couch into the open area, Buttercup on his heels. TK puts the puppy down on the floor, and instead of crying this time, she gravitates towards Buttercup.

TK’s face lights up at the bond being forged between the two dogs. He watches as Buttercup walks over to the rug and plops down, the puppy following his steps and circles around a few times before settling down between Buttercup’s parted front legs, snuggling against his fur. Buttercup rubs his head against her little body in response and then lowers his head to the ground. 

“He’s definitely her biggest fan now,” TK chuckles. 

Owen nods with a smile on his face. 

TK takes out his phone and captures a few pictures. He then opens his text thread with Carlos and attaches one of the photos. 

_TK: [attachment: 1 image]_

_TK: Puppy and Buttercup introduction is a success._

_TK: More than a success, actually. They’re best friends now._

*****

Carlos parks his Camaro on the side of the firehouse, keeping the truck’s path clear. He walks in through the bay doors, dressed in his civvies, and spots Judd coming down the stairs. The firefighter notices him at the same time.

“Hey, Reyes,” Judd smiles, meeting Carlos halfway.

“Hey, Judd,” Carlos replies. 

Judd gestures to the stairs behind him. “Your boy is upstairs with the newest addition to the crew.”

Carlos laughs. “An adorable addition.”

Judd nods, “damn right. Already has everyone wrapped around her little paws. Go join them, I’ll be back up in a sec.” 

Carlos nods and takes the stairs. He follows the echoes of “aww” and the chuckles that come after until he steps into the living area, where everyone is seated (some of them on the couch, others on arms of said couch) while watching Buttercup and the puppy play together in the center. 

It’s such a heartwarming sight, it could uplift anyone in a matter of seconds.

Carlos feels a smile take over his face, chuckling himself when the puppy pushes her body upwards and sets her front legs against Buttercup’s nose in an attempt to get the big dog to play with her. It seems Buttercup understands the size difference between them, because he’s gently nudging her sideways until she jumps back on the floor.

The puppy seems to be satisfied with that because once again, her excitement shows as she jumps on Buttercup again.

Carlos’s chuckle draws attention to him.

“Hey, Carlos,” Marjan says first as everyone turns to face the officer.

“Hey, guys,” Carlos responds, his eyes catching TK’s green ones.

“Hi, babe,” TK gets to his feet and walks around the dogs (who both look at him when he gets up, eyes questioning and follow his movement) and to his boyfriend.

He wraps his arms around Carlos in a tight embrace, Carlos’s own arms holding TK tightly.

“Hi, baby.”

TK brushes a kiss to Carlos’s lips when they pull back. “Rest of your shift went okay?”

“Yeah,” Carlos nods. “All went fine.”

“Good. Come on.” TK takes Carlos’s hand and leads him to the couch.

Satisfied that TK isn’t going anywhere, Buttercup and the puppy continue playing together.

TK snuggles into Carlos’s side, an arm wrapped around his waist while Carlos has his arm wrapped around TK’s shoulder. 

“She’s so much cuter in person,” Carlos says with awe. “She’s so small. I want to hold her.”

“She only lets TK carry her,” Marjan warns him. “She cries if anyone else tries to.”

Carlos shares a quick look with TK. TK silently telling him _go for it_.

Carlos shrugs and gets up, carefully and slowly approaching the puppy. 

She watches him with a wary look as he gets closer, but she doesn’t flinch away or hide. 

And she proves everyone wrong when she doesn’t cry as Carlos picks her up. He holds her in his arms and right away, she’s cuddling against his chest, content and happy. She closes her eyes when Carlos begins running his hand over her body. 

“Oh, now I’m officially jealous,” Paul quips. 

That draws a collective chuckle from everyone.

TK gets up, stands next to Carlos and places his hand on Carlos’s arm.

“It’s easy to feel safe with you, too, babe,” TK’s smile widens and there’s so much softness and love in his gaze as he watches Carlos with the puppy. 

Carlos turns his head towards TK and plants a kiss to the firefighter’s temple. 

The bell goes off moments later, echoing through the firehouse and making the puppy startle and shake against Carlos’s hold.

“Hey, hey, babygirl,” Carlos soothes, “it’s okay. I got you.”

Carlos continues running his hand over her fur as the crew start filing out. TK hesitates for a moment, looking at his team rushing down the steps and getting into their gear. 

“I’ll stay,” Carlos says, reading TK’s mind.

“Okay, thank you,” TK nods.

Carlos closes the distance between them and plants a tender kiss against TK’s lips. 

“Please be careful.”

“Promise.”

Carlos watches TK leave, catching up with the rest of the team and jumping into the firetruck. Once the truck is out of sight, the officer looks down to see that Buttercup had gotten up and walked over to him.

Making sure the puppy is supported against his chest, Carlos frees a hand and pats Buttercup’s head.

“Come on, buddy,” Carlos says, moving back to sit on the couch.

Buttercup follows and settles by Carlos’s feet. 

*****

The call goes smoothly but it takes more time than expected. The team is out for a couple of hours, returning to the house tired and in need of showers all around.

TK watches as everyone makes a beeline towards the showers, but he makes his way to where he left Carlos instead. He wants to see Carlos before showering, and he knows the officer would want to see him too, to make sure he’s okay. 

He’s about to call out for Carlos but stops the words short on his tongue when his eyes land on his boyfriend. A smile is immediately breaking on TK’s face, heart swelling with love at the sight. Carlos is lying back on the couch, similar to how TK was in the selfie, with the puppy asleep on his chest, in the officer’s protective hold. His eyes doesn’t miss how Buttercup is also asleep by Carlos’s feet. 

TK fishes his phone out and takes more than a few pictures, setting one of them as his phone’s home screen. 

He’s about to retreat to the showers when Carlos stirs a little. TK likes to think they sense each other’s presence, and Carlos most definitely agrees.

TK walks over to his boyfriend, dropping a soft kiss to his forehead. “Hey, babe.” 

That gets Carlos to fully wake up, blinking his eyes quickly to get rid of the sleep as he looks up at TK.

“Hi, babe,” Carlos clears his throat. “Everything went okay?” 

TK nods. “Took a while, but everything and everyone is fine. Got an hour left for shift.”

It’s Carlos’s turn to nod, and looks down at the still-sleeping puppy. 

“You two are adorable,” TK chuckles. “I’m gonna hit the shower real quick and I’ll be right back.” 

TK returns less than thirty minutes later in a fresh uniform and smelling like Carlos’s body wash. The officer smiles when he notices and lifts an arm for TK, which TK happily sits in front of and leans into Carlos’s side. 

The puppy is still asleep, and not wanting to wake her up, TK settles for placing his hand on the side of Carlos’s chest, his hand rising and falling with Carlos’s even breaths. 

“So, I was thinking,” TK stars, a speck of nervousness coating his voice, “would you be okay with taking her home until we find out if she has a chip tomorrow at the vet?” He pauses, studying Carlos. “And we can take it from there.”

Carlos gives TK a gentle smile, lighting up his brown irises. “Yeah, of course. Can’t imagine leaving her anywhere else. She feels safe with us.” 

TK responds by kissing Carlos’s cheek. 

Both their attentions are grabbed when the puppy wakes up and gives the cutest little yawn either of them have ever seen. She does like Carlos, but her eyes still dart around, and Carlos can feel her excitement when they land on TK. 

Carlos chuckles. 

“Hey, sweetheart, come here,” TK says, reaching out to carefully lift her off Carlos’s chest and holds her close to his own. 

“You look good with a puppy,” Carlos’s eyes glitter with affection.

“You look good yourself,” TK replies with the same look in his green ones. 

*****

“Well, that was a bust,” TK sighs, pushing the condo door open and walking in, Carlos right behind him.

“Yeah,” Carlos says, closing the door and setting the crate on the floor near the couch.

They were returning from their vet appointment, both to check on the puppy’s general health and to look for a chip as planned. The vet had told them that she was in good shape, a little undernourished, but with a good diet, she’ll be fine. However, no chip was to be found.

TK pushes out another sigh and drops onto the couch, running a hand over his face. 

Carlos hovers near, still standing and slips his hands into his front jean pockets. “Maybe it’s best we give her to the local shelter? Maybe they can help find her owner.” 

TK stays silent for a few moments before he’s shaking his head. “What if they can't find them? I can’t just hand her over and not know what’s going to happen.” 

TK’s eyes are filled to the brim with sadness, a heavy pang echoing inside his chest.

“Yeah,” Carlos speaks a moment later, joining TK on the couch. “Neither can I.” 

TK knew that there was a possibility of finding her owner, and he knew that returning her would be difficult. But he also knew that it would be a good thing, that it meant that she has a family out there, that she’s known love and warmth. But with no chip, the odds of those things being a reality aren’t as high. It’s true not everyone immediately chips their dogs, and TK will do everything he can to find her owner if they exist. But another reality sets in, a truer reality, and it breaks TK’s heart a little. A reality which he speaks next.

“She’s lost,” TK whispers, his eyes drifting to the puppy sleeping in the crate. 

He’s playing with the strings of his hoodie, the nervous energy surging through his veins evident in his hand movements. Carlos knows TK’s habits when he’s feeling worried or anxious, and it all revolves around his slightly shaking hands.

Carlos reaches out, taking TK’s hands into his own in an attempt to comfort TK and lessen the trembling.

“Hey,” Carlos says, his voice quiet and soft. “She found you, she found us.”

“She’s really attached to us, Carlos,” TK turns to face the larger man with pleading eyes. “Giving her to the shelter will scare her even more.”

Carlos nods. “Okay. We’ll go back and see what the options are.”

*****

They return a couple of hours later after visiting the shelter. Turns out, even if the dog isn’t microshipped, the owner (wherever they may be) still has a legal hold of the dog for a period of time. If the owner does not show up after that time is done, the dog becomes available for adoption. Carlos and TK were given three options:

  1. Give her to the shelter and she’d be put up for adoptions after the legal hold is up.
  2. Give her to the shelter and put their names down for first rights to adopt her if her owner doesn’t show up.
  3. Be a shelter-at-home foster to keep her out of the shelter during the legal hold and they’d be able to adopt her if her owner doesn’t show up after the time is done.



In all three cases, they were encouraged, along with the shelter, to look for her owner.

After sharing one look with Carlos, TK said they’ll take her home. 

And here they were, an hour later, watching her sleep in the fluffy bed they bought her, along with some toys (both of them couldn’t resist buying the cute toys they found) scattered around her. She had played a little with a small squeaky ball until she tired herself out.

TK puts his phone down after sending a text to his dad with updates just as Carlos places a steaming mug of tea in front of the firefighter.

TK smiles in appreciation and moves into Carlos’s space once the officer sits next to him. TK is lying on his side, with his back resting against Carlos’s chest and is enveloped in Carlos’s arms. Carlos soothingly runs his thumb over TK’s skin to help relax his boyfriend.

A movie is playing on TV but neither man is paying much attention to it.

TK breaks the silence. “What if no one shows up for her?” 

Carlos drops his head a little to kiss the top of TK’s head. He has a feeling TK isn’t finished speaking, so he remains silent.

TK continues a moment later. “Also, what if someone does show up for her? I know we’ve only had her for a couple of days but I kind of can’t imagine not having her now. The attachment is…strong,” he expresses.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” comes Carlos’s voice from above. 

“She only let me and you carry her…that’s gotta mean something, a sign. It feels like she chose us,” TK says, looking up at Carlos, so much vulnerability drawn on his face.

“It does,” Carlos agrees. “It’s gonna be hard if someone shows up for her, but that would also be a good thing, Ty. It would mean that she already has a home, maybe even siblings.” 

Hearing Carlos voice the same thoughts that had been running through TK’s own mind just days ago helps make him feel a little lighter. Because they are true, it would be a good thing if her owner shows up and a smile flashes across TK’s face at the thought of the puppy having siblings, all of them running around and playing together. It’s a happy thought. 

But there’s always the other possibility. 

“And if no one shows?” TK’s voice is slow, as he treads lightly. 

“Well, like you said, she chose us.” 

TK moves at Carlos’s words, sitting up so he can properly face his boyfriend as he asks his next question. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He can’t help the dash of hope that rings in his voice, a smile desperately tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“We become dog dads,” Carlos confirms with his own smile, leaning in and brushing a kiss to TK’s cheek. 

The smile that overtakes TK’s face is blinding, his eyes lighting up and joy surges through his veins. He closes the distance between them again with pressing his lips against Carlos’s, and Carlos chuckles into the kiss before returning it.

And TK knows in his heart that no matter what happens over the next few days, the puppy will be well taken care of.

*****

“Ready?”

TK and Carlos find themselves back the shelter two weeks later. No one had reached out in regards to the puppy, so as soon as the legal hold up was done, they immediately jumped at starting the adoption process. It all went by smoothly, and after an interview and a home inspection, they were officially declared fit to adopt her. 

TK couldn’t contain his excitement, and it made Carlos beam at his boyfriend’s eagerness and joy, which added to the officer’s own happiness, too.

“Ready,” TK replies to Carlos.

And then they’re both sign each of their forms in unison. 

“Congratulations,” the lady behind the desk smiles at them. “And you little miss,” she turns to the puppy sitting in the crate on the desk. “You have a family of your own now.” 

TK feels like jumping with joy, and he does. Carlos chuckles at how TK bounces a little on the heels of his feet and thanks the woman. 

“Here,” Carlos says as he reaches into the tote bag sitting at his feet.

TK’s eyes soften when he sees Carlos holding out a small, red collar. 

“I thought you should be the one to put it on her,” Carlos expresses, his expression as equally soft. 

“Babe,” TK whispers. 

Carlos turns to open the crate and gently carries the puppy and holds her against his chest. She’s facing TK with a smile of her own. She knows what just happened.

TK unclips the collar and pulls at it until it fits her neck, then clips is there and smiles at her.

He grabs his phone and opens the camera, pointing it at Carlos and their puppy.

Carlos holds her higher against his chest and looks at TK. 

It’s probably TK’s favorite picture of all time. 

*****

The ride home after a trip to the pet store is filled with positive energy as soft music blasts through the Camaro’s speakers, TK sitting in the passenger seat with the puppy on his lap. They had agreed on her name. 

Once parked in front of the condo, TK carefully gets out of the car, balancing her in his arms as Carlos grabs some of the new things they bought for her, leaving the rest to be retrieved later, including bowls, food and two playpens: one for their home and one for the firehouse.

They had talked to Owen a few days earlier about bringing the puppy to the firehouse on the days they’re both working, and Owen had instantly agreed. He had also said that he’ll be bringing Buttercup by the firehouse more frequently, too, so the two dogs could spend time together.

The 126 group chat had erupted with excitement when TK texted them those details.

Carlos pushes the door open and walks in, lowering everything he’s carrying to the floor and steps to the side to let TK in, closing the door after him.

“Welcome home, Luna,” TK announces with a big smile, placing her on the floor. 

She looks up at both men, her little tail wagging from side to side and earns herself chuckles from Carlos and TK as she starts running around the living room. 

“She feels more at ease now,” Carlos says.

“Her energy level is definitely showing now,” TK adds with another chuckle. 

Carlos moves closer to TK and wraps his arms around him from behind. 

“She found a home in you,” Carlos kisses TK’s temple. 

TK leans back into Carlos’s hold, covering the officer’s arms with his own hands.

“She found a home in us,” TK rejoices.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by how I adopted one of my dogs! I adopted her when she was a tiny puppy and my other dog was as big as Buttercup, so their interaction is also based on my dogs! I hope this fic made you smile!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at marwankenzari!
> 
> Kudos and/or comments make me smile and make my day!


End file.
